unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Medea
"Oh. You guys are like monkeys, jumping down like that. I don't know why you're in such a hurry, but use the stairs if you're human." My name is Medea though people usually call me "Caster" or "The Witch of Betrayal". I do not like to fight but was force to during the 4th Holy Grail war and quite hated it though I am not afraid to fight if needed. Appearence I do not look like the stereotypical Witch you see in fairy tale as you might imagine but I usually wear a bluish purple Robe to hide that my appearence and also so no one realizes my true name. I do wear casual outfits sometimes but its only when I am with my husband CasterCS.png|Chibi Medea Ufotable HF Casual Caster.jpg|Casual Wear Tumblr nn2qviNXTJ1tjrgk5o1 500.gif|*Don't fuck with me look* Personality I've always hated being used as If I was a tool, all of my life I have been used and finally grew sick of it till the 4th Holy Grail War started and I had killed my Master Atrum Galliasta who had planned to sacrifice children for his sick and twisted magic and to win this war. Other then my hatred of being used as a tool know what you did,Jason. I am quite good at plotting and forming plans and tho because my master Kuzuki had no magical abilities I had to rely on "feeding" off of normal humans magic to become strong tho it took a while i had regained my abilities and even was able to summon Assassin to become my servant. Now while we're here I do like reticent men and girls in adorable clothes though please do not try to speak to me if your one of those muscle builder men as you'll only get a good old no from me and also if you dare call me a witch I will forgive you only once, make sure to not call me a Witch a second time or be prepared to face a suiting punishment. History Watch Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works or read this http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Caster_(Fate/stay_night)#Servant if you desire to know my history. Because of my past i was written into the Throne of Heroes tho became an Anti-Hero type servant Abilities Being a magus from Ancient Greece I have many spells underneath my belt. [Noble Phantasm: Rule Breaker]: My Noble Phantasm is a ceremonial knife that cannot do harm to humans, it is an Anti-Thaumaturgy that can dispell and destroying any kind of spell. For instance I can use it to severe the bond of Master and Servant and steal that servant for myself or hell even summon my own servant. [Necromancy Spell] This is a spell I have used alot during the 4th Holy grail war, with this spell I can create Dragon Tooth Warriors who are my loyal servants, plus thanks to my magic they can keep recovering even if my opponent destroyed their essence. [Tροψα (Trofa)] This is a spatial Transportation type spell. [Μαρδοξ (Argos)] This is a glass-like barrier which has the same toughness of berserkers skin. [Healing] By using my magic energy I can heal myself even if I was skewered by a weapon from the Gate of Babylon. [High Speed Arias] Allows me to cast spells faster then normal mages could in this timeline [Ατλας (Atlas)] A support type spell were I can freeze my target where they stand and alter the atmospheric pressure around them which means I can essentially use this to keep my enemies stuck in one area before I kill them. [Αερο (Aero)] This is a wind type spell which can slice my enemies into pieces [Κεραινο (Celaeno)] This is an electrical type spell [Nullify] I can nullify the effects of magic below A and S rank by using my cloak to absorb its energy [Machia Hecatia Graea (Rain of Light)] This is my greatest offensive spell, see with this spell I can create numerous magic circles and rapidly fire beams of Light, each of my these beams are A rank leveled spells and has the potential to destroy a servants body with just one hit. Now it takes 32 seconds to create each circle thanks to my high speed arias, so thanks to this i can fire them endlessly without any preparations and an Caster class servant my Magic isnt very effective against those who fall under the classes of "Saber", "Rider",or "Lancer" but I regardless will still find a way to win any fight I may fall into. Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Medea The Witch